The Census Bureau will provide technical and statistical support as the steward of the National Longitudinal Mortality Study (NLMS) - Tobacco Use Supplement to the Current Population Survey (TUS-CPS) linkage study data. The development of this database is meant to enable research by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and its grantees. During FY2019, Census will specifically: Conduct a complete review of the CPS variables for relevancy to issues for research on tobacco-use. Develop a presentation to appeal for funding from other government agencies that may consider whether to be a sponsor of the Tobacco-Use Study. Obtain all CPS Tobacco-Use supplement files for the years 1995 to 2018 from the archives and prepare them for incorporation into one study. Create the Inter Agency Agreements necessary to obtain funding from interested sponsors identified through the presentations possible sponsoring candidates.